Relena's Rival
by Lynn Mary Kaiba Wheeler
Summary: hey it's about uhh gundam people OK so i can't sum it up oh well PLEASE read its my first ever GW fanficky! T-T pleasee noone likes me or my stories!


Relena's Rival

**__**

Prologue

AN) OK this is my first ever gundam Wing fanfition! WEEEEEEEEEE! heehee I LOVE HEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Heero* NE WAY ON WITH THE FICKY! Heero- someone save me

Lynn awoke her bright blue eyes usually happy and hyper, now had a hint of sleep deprivation. She looked at the clock her mind still not quite working, considering how early it was in the morning, she saw the clock read 6:25. She blinked several times as if to wash the sleep out of them. She looked at the clock again. "OH MY GOD! I'M LATE!" Lynn screamed as she jumped up out of bed.

Lynn ran over to her dresser throwing out all the preppy clothes her mom told her were "in style" across the room. Lynn came across a shirt her mom bought her. Her mom said it was the most popular thing in the store. Now normally Lynn would have thrown this across the room with the rest of the preppy clothes, but the night before she had "experimented" on it. It **_used_** to be a orange shirt with a bright smiley on the front. Now instead of orange it was streaked blue and black and it barley had any orange on it and the smiley had a arrow through it and under it in green marker it said 'Smiles cause instant death'. 

Lynn smirked with satisfaction and went in search for pants. She slammed the dresser draw shut and opened a new dresser draw. She threw out pants just like she did with the shirt untill she came across a pair she bought, it was black baggy pants with red marker marks runing down the front and she drew anime all over her pants.

She locked the door and immediatly ripped off her shirt, she grabbed a random bra from her underwear draw and clipped it on. She then slipped the shirt on. She pulled down her pants and then her underwear changing it with new ones, she then pulled her pants up and bottoned the many bottons on them and zipped up the main zipper. she looked in her big mirror and grabed her brush off of her dresser she ran it through her hair and decided to let it hang down today.

She went to run out the door, forgettting she locked it, and tried to turn the handle and shoved all her weight into the door. The recoil pushed her back on her bed as she relized she locked it. Getting up and rubbing her butt, which hit the metal of the bed, she unlocked the door grabbed her backpack which was right in the doorway she ran out her bedroom door.

Her mom started yelling at her as soon came out of her bedroom. But Lynn ran right past her grabbing her lunch money and a breakfast bar as she said "Hi, Bye!" and ran out the door.

Her mother blinked a couple times before noticing what happened. She sighed, "that girl is such a pain, ... Wait was that the new shirt I bought her?!" 

~*~*~*~*~AT LYNN'S BUS-STOP!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lynn ran as quickly as she could to the bus stop. The bus was already at her stop. "WAIT!" she said running towards it swinging her arms up in the air. She saw all the kids on the bus pointing to her and laughing. She plotted all their deaths in her head. All of them were laughing but one. 

Lynn got on the bus as she noticed him. "heero.." she wisphered. The boy, the only one that wasn't laughing looked identical to Heero. No he was to much like Heero. She closed her eyes and rubbed them wondering if it was just the greatest daydream shes ever had. But no when she opened her eyes there he was looking intenly into his labtop, typing away. 

Finnaly coming back to reality she noticed all the people on her bus, excluding Heero, were staring at her. Giving a few death glares she started nervously walking to the seat Heero was in. He was by himself wearing his usual attire, green musle shirt and spandex shorts. As soon as she started walking everyone went back to what they were doing and the bus driver started up the bus shaking his head. As she was walking one girl was throwing crinkled up paper at her. 

Lynn tried to ignore it but she just couldn't. She turned so she was right in the girls face. "OK you know what I'm not in the mood so if you, OR ANYONE ON THIS BUS, wants to start with me, I'll take you all on, is the crystal clear, or do I have to spell it out for you with my fists to your face!" Lynn said raising a fist under the girls nose. 

The girl raised an eyebrow and said, "If you can even spell it, you stupid freak." Lynn's fist started twitching. "Yea I've seen you and your freak friends, you obsess over that stupid anime crap I can't belive you actually waste your time with tha-" Lynn's fist cut her off mid-sentance. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS WHOLE SCHOOL! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR MY FRIENDS SO JUST SHUT UP, OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP FOR GOOD!"

Her possy stood up, "How dare you hurt her!" One of the tuffer looking ones stood up, "I'll kick the crap outta you right here and now!" she screamed. The bus driver had long ago stopped the bus and was now trying to stop the fight. He was repeditly asking for names, but the girls just ignored him. Lynn punched out the girl with ease and just went over to Heero, who only glanced up a few times during the fight, and said, "Is this seat taken" Heero's eyes were still focused on his computer screen and he just slightly shook his head no. Lynn half way smiled before sitting down next to him.

"I've never seen you around here, I'm Lynn. What's your name?" Lynn , although of course she knew his name, Heero Yuy the love of her life. She smiled brightly at him as he glanced up at her and looked back down at his labtop without saying anything. 

"OKayyyyyyy" Lynn said, she looked over his shoulder and to his labtop. She saw the school files for Heero Yuy. "Oh so your names Heero." Lynn said. She then leaned in and wisphered in his ear. "I's a lot easier if you hack in the type code 99 in this area right here then hack into your files then take your lunch money accout and add as much money as you want, I mean if thats what your trying to do." Lynn said scratching the back of her neck. 

She knew of course that he was probably trying to add in false information to get the classes he needed, so he'd be in the same classes as his fellow gundam pilets. She leaned in again and said more quietly, "or if your trying to get the classes you want I can help you, I have already hacked in and study every square inch of their files, just tell me how many friends you need to be with you in your class and I can tell you which ones have enough room for you to be in." Lynn lifted up her head and smiled.

"hmph" was all Heero said but he did as Lynn said, and was in side the computer mainframe within seconds. As he was hacking in Lynn decided not to tell him yet that she knew, I mean she didn't really want a gun at her head. They pulled up at the school and they got off Lynn followed Heero, you know I always wait for my friends here you can wait with me and we can wait for your friends, our bus is always the first to come. Heero didn't reply but he did wait with Lynn.

"Your not much of a talker are you" Lynn said "..." was Heero's reply. (Lynn- v.v) 

All of a sudden it started raining. All the girls were running inside frantically covering their hair, but Lynn just stood there not even moving an inch. See Lynn actually enjoyed the rain. To her the rain whased away sad memories. Heero stared as all the girls ran inside and he looked at lynn noticing that she hadn't moved. 'She isn't like most of the people in this school. And she knows a lot about hacking in to accounts. I wonder if she has any knolage of this mission...' Heero thought as he stared at Lynn.

END CHAPPIE!


End file.
